


The Nature of Truth

by GlitterDwarf



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterDwarf/pseuds/GlitterDwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But the truth was he was a High School senior, a few months away from graduation, a virgin, and a human being with too many emotions and too much stock in his friends for him to have a very independent, careless future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nature of Truth

The halls of John Adams are riddled with rumors and stories and whoppers, so big that it's too difficult to walk them without hearing the newest gossip and “need to know” information. Like most High Schools, many of the rumors are centered around the teachers and their mysterious lives outside of those brick walls. There was an entire week where the student population tossed around the story of Mr. Turner's marriage and how he accidentally killed her with his car. There was a time when it was certain that Mr. Feeny would be leaving and retiring, but this wasn't really a rumor just a rash decision later overturned. 

But like all High Schools, the most of the rumors are about a certain handful of students whose daily lives have become so interesting that they have risen up to a certain level of notoriety only supported by ninety percent lies and ten percent truth. Shawn knows that he is one of these people – has always known. His entire educational career has been plagued with those fleeting glances from groups of people that told him that he was being talked about. 

The rumors were simple enough in the beginning – that he ate from the garbage, that his mother and father were never married, that he stole his clothes from the Goodwill because they couldn't even fit _that_ bill. But as he got older, the rumors became more and more scandalous, which he knew in his heart he deserved because – truthfully? - a lot of the rumors were true. It is what made bad girls smile and flirt with him and nice girls blush and try their hardest not to smile at them. Until he started dating Angela. 

The biggest news item had been how he was now living in an apartment with his older brother and the older brother of his best friend, Corey Matthews. Now it was that he was using the apartment as a way to invite Angela over every night so they could have steamy, raunchy, loud sex without parents around. Some of the more ill-informed people even thought that Angela was currently carrying his baby. 

It is currently number two on the mental list Shawn had made of “Rumors I Wish Were True.” Number one was, of course, “Topanga is just a cover for Cory, who is really dating Shawn.” 

The truth is that he has gotten close to having sex with Angela, but has never gone through with it. The whole truth is that he is usually the one to stop it. Shawn feels bad about it, always, especially when he has a panting, half-clothed Angela underneath him, smiling and just wanting so badly it makes him ache for what he is about to do. Except he always tells her that they should stop, it's not time, they've only been dating a few months, it would be safer, anything to get a shirt back over those breasts. 

Once Angela even asked Shawn about that rumor, the one where it is and always has been Shawn and Corey, not Cory and Topanga. She did this right after Shawn refused her, and in the back of his mind he knows it was just out of spite, just because she was rightfully annoyed and angry, but that didn't make it hurt any less when he declined these rumors. 

Shawn loves Angela. She is everything he has ever wanted and desired in a girl and so, so much more. But that doesn't explain what he feels about Cory, which is something he himself can't explain. 

Angela always tried to make it seem okay in the end; she gives him a kiss, gives him a hug, gives him a smile and is gone, saying she will see him tomorrow and that she misses him already. 

Some days, Shawn tried to believe the rumors about himself. That he is the suavest, hottest boy at John Adams. That he has conquered countless, hot girls and was just a piece of trailer trash with no future, no care, nothing to worry about. 

But the truth was he was a High School senior, a few months away from graduation, a virgin, and a human being with too many emotions and too much stock in his friends for him to have a very independent, careless future. 

This has been one of those nights where he had to send Angela home, unfulfilled and unhappy. Except this time she hadn't tried to make it better, just smiled sadly at him. When he was back in his room he just lain there, wondering how many more times she would let him do that before leaving him and how many more times he would do it before he could be honest with himself as to why he was doing it. 

It is almost-midnight when he starts to hear them. He isn't sure what he can call “them,” because he isn't sure who it is exactly so he doesn't know if “them” is people or just what he is hearing: the familiar noises. The noises are familiar because he was hearing them, or something like them, a few hours before, except it was himself making them as Angela rocked her hips around him, her impossibly skinny and pretty and smooth legs wrapped around his own and even though they were both wearing pants it was somehow more intimate than had it been any other way. 

Shawn sits up and sits back against his pillow, mouth open and fists clenched into the sheets next to him. There it is, a moan, long and drawn out, wordless. And there is another one, and it's from somebody different but obviously male, and he wonders how both Jack and Eric would score chicks in the same night and if, if Topanga and Angela were out of the picture, he would ever do something similar with Cory. 

This one is definitely Eric, because it's short and amazed-sounding. Shawn imagines him, propped up against his headboard, posters of bikini models unseen behind his closed eyes, a faceless girl's head bobbing up and down in his lap. He can see Eric's fingers sifting through her hair – dark, probably, dark brown and short, because Eric has been dating more short-haired girls lately. And, right on cue, real-Eric gasps in time with fantasy-Eric,  _oh baby_  and  _oh fuck_  and  _oh yeah just like that, right there._  

Shawn feels weird imagining his brother with somebody, but he can't exactly help it as this sound is most definitely his brother's, long and surprised and just so thankful, just like his brother. He figured this girl would be blond, or at least have very light hair, and that she would be moving up and down in his lap, making up her own tempo. And he would just lay there, content and worry-free. 

It isn't long before the two are moaning together, and Shawn decides that they are in the same room, never looking at each other since that would break some kind of rule about having sex in the same room as your best friend. But they are definitely in the same room, Shawn decides, because it is easier for him to imagine and there is less of scene-changing time in his head. Jack would be laying down on the bed, and Eric would probably be standing, pressing the short-haired girl's head into his crotch, head bouncing back against the wall that connected to the living room. The girls' tits would be exposed like Angela's, bouncing up and down in time with their work as the guys would be stiff, unmoving and taking, like Shawn. 

It is almost-half-past-twelve when it all stops, when the sound of the bed springs slowly stops, and then there is just the sound of settling bodies. It is almost-one when Shawn finally falls asleep, having lain awake waiting for the sound of doors-opening. 

Shawn knows that, a few years back, there were a lot of rumors about Eric. That Eric was very much like an older-Shawn, except that he came from a nicer family and had nicer clothes and a nicer smile and nicer hair. He knows that the rumors about Eric were all about his track record with girls, and about how many he had slept with, and Shawn also knows that, for the most part, the rumors about him were actually true, because Cory told him that. 

But the truth of the matter is that in the morning no girls left the apartment, that Shawn was still a virgin, that Eric- and apparantly Jack- were more than lady killers, that it would have been too cliché and borrowed to hook up with Cory then, and that, in the end, the truth is a lot more interesting than rumors.


End file.
